One Week
by xStillxInxLovex
Summary: Axel has been given orders that he's to leave Nobody Castle in 1 week. Roxas couldn't be happier at the thought of Axel leaving. In this week will Roxas realize that Axel isnt so bad? Will Zexion get over his mean streak at Demyx? AkuRoku
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think everyone knows that.**

**I didn't like this chapter after I submitted it and then reread it, so I decided to redo it. It's much better now. Plus, it was supposed to be out a day or two ago but there was a setback. It made me mad.**

**Also, this is just a Prologue, the other chapters will be longer, I promise!**

**And better.**

Axel opened the door to Roxas's room. He saw the blue-eyed blonde sound asleep. Axel smiled devilishly. "He's gunna hate me for this."

Axel tiptoed into the room and slowly took the blanket of Roxas's sleeping body.

Roxas stirred. Axel paused a moment, waiting for him to calm again.

Axel whispered to himself, "One, two, three…" Axel pushed Roxas off the bed and sent him flying onto the floor. Axel started to laugh hard.

"Ahh! What the hell?" Roxas sat up and looked around. When he saw Axel he narrowed his eyes. "You." He growled.

" Hullo." Axel waved.

"Get out of my room you inconsiderate asshole!" Roxas yelled. "You know not to wake me up! Or even talk to me for that matter."

"Somebody's PMSing." Axel muttered under his breath. He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

He heard Roxas throw something at the door behind him. Axel figured that it was the keyblade.

Superior walked by and gave Axel a I-don't-even-want-to-know look.

Axel smiled.

Saix walked up to Axel. "I wouldn't do that anymore if I were you."

"Why?"

"Because he already hates your guts, and he could take your head off with one swing of his keyblade."

"That's true." Axel shrugged and walked away.

Xigbar was humming quietly, when he walked around a corner and almost ran into Axel.

"Oh hey dude. Thought I might find you somewhere around Roxas's room."

"And?" Axel motioned for Xigbar to continue.

"Superior wants you in the conference room." Xigbar told him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe he wants to send you on a mission." Xigbar suggested.

"I doubt that." Axel laughed. "He stopped sending me on missions months ago because I never do them."

"You've got a point." Xigbar agreed.

Axel summoned a portal and walked through into the conference room.

Xemnas was sitting in a chair marked "I".

Axel noted that there was another body in the room, sitting in "XIII". It was Roxas.

Axel walked over to his chair marked "VIII" and sat. He put his feet up on the table.

"Axel." Superior cleared his throat. "You no longer benefit this Organization, you know?"

"What?"

"This will go faster of you just don't talk." Xemnas said. "See, lately, you haven't been doing anything except bothering other members."

Axel could feel Roxas glaring daggers at him.

"What are you saying?" Axel asked.

"I'm saying that you have one week to finish your business and then you have to leave." Superior said.

"What?"

Roxas grinned.

**Okay, Prologue done. I'm sun burnt to a crisp, so I'm not going anywhere, so I can work on my story! Yay!**


	2. 7 Days and a Closet Full of Cloaks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think everyone knows that.**

**Chapter One: '7 days and a Closet full of Cloaks'**

**Here's the first Chapter! Yay. I keep changing the summary, and changing the plot. But I think I've finally made up my mind. Go me! dances**

**This one is in Axel's point of view, as well as no one's POV.**

When I heard the bad news, I couldn't believe it. Had I seriously done something that bad? I didn't think that the rest of the members would take any of my pranks that harshly.

I sulked to my room. I didn't even bother to summon a portal. So, of course, when I got to my room, my legs and feet hurt like hell. Why did the damn castle have to be so big?

I opened the door to my room, and without even bothering to shut it, I sat on my bed and sighed. Tomorrow morning, I will have only six days left to live in a place that I've called home for my whole life. I didn't even have the slightest idea where I was going to go. I sighed. This was going to be really tough. I had no idea that Roxas hated me so much. I did piss him off a little too much. I sighed again.

"This sucks."

"Actually, it makes me happy." I looked at the voice that came from his doorway. Roxas was standing there, looking smug.

"What do you want?" I didn't really want to talk to the man that hated my guts right now. I knew he was enjoying every minute of this.

"I don't know, I just wanted to see you miserable. Kinda like how you've made my life miserable the past year that I've lived here." Roxas said.

Roxas immediately noticed the hurt look on my face because his expression softened. "Look-"

"You know- I just got told that I'm getting kicked out of the Organization and I'm not really in the mood to get told how much of an asshole I am." I said.

"Sorry." Roxas put his hands in the air defensively. He turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I said. I sighed. "I can't believe this, but Roxas-"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry."

Roxas looked at me. He looked surprised. Then he laughed. "Axel I know you. You aren't sorry."

Again, that hurt look crossed my face. "This whole deal- it's making me realize that I am a little sorry for making your life a living hell."

Roxas pondered this for a moment. "I don't know what's going through my head right now but I think I believe you." Roxas said to me. "I can't even believe that I said that."

"I should've paid more attention to the fact that I was pissing you off so much." I said. Even I couldn't believe what I was saying. Whoa, depression can take a number on people.

After a few moments of awkward silence between Roxas and I, he spoke up.

"I promised Demyx I'd be down in the lobby when he got back from his mission in the Underworld. So I guess I will see you later." He walked out.

"Yeah." I halfheartedly waved. He still hates my guts.

After Roxas left, I shut my door. I didn't want to deal with anybody else.

"Might as well pack my shit." I opened my dresser drawers. Ok. I've never noticed what little variety in clothing that nobodies had. I was in desperate need to get some munny and go shopping. I doubt anybody outside the castle would understand my wearing black cloaks everyday.

I looked around for something to throw all my stuff into. There was nothing. "Oh perfect." A rolled my eyes and threw myself onto my bed. Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

Nobody's POV

"Axel." Roxas tried to shake Axel awake. "Axel."

Axel stirred.

"Here I got it." Demyx walked over to Axel's bed and kicked Axel right in the ass.

"Ahhh! What the hell!" Axel jolted awake, and looked around for the person who woke him up.

"Not so funny when you're the one being woke up, huh?" Roxas snickered.

"What are you two doing here?" Axel rubbed his eyes.

"Well, Demyx just go back, and I told him what happened." Roxas said.

"I'm sorry Axel, but you had it coming." Demyx said. "I mean, Roxas hated you the whole time that he lived here."

"Roxas still hates Axel." Roxas chimed in.

"It's scaring Axel that Roxas is talking in 3rd person." Axel said.

"Your one to talk." Roxas snapped back.

"ANYWAY!" Demyx chimed in. "Roxas, why don't we help Axel pack up his things?" Demyx asked Roxas.

"Why?" Roxas stared at him blankly.

"Because!" Demyx looked like he was about to explode.

"Okay!" Roxas backed up.

"Uhhh… you guys don't have to help, I have all week." Axel said. Even though secretly, he was hoping that they would help. Packing all his cloaks would be a motherfucker.

"Okay let's go." Roxas turned to walk away.

"Get your ass back here." Demyx grabbed the back of Roxas's hood, and pulled him back over.

"We'd be glad to help with any packing you need to do Axel." Demyx said, still holding Roxas's hood. "Right Roxas?"

Roxas just nodded. Axel swore that he saw Roxas's face turning purple from Demyx strangling him.

"Alright then." Demyx let go of Roxas, who gasped for air. Axel laughed, which earned him Roxas's infamous glare.

"Roxas, start getting all that stuff out of the top of his closet." Demyx said.

"I don't really have anything to put this stuff in, Demyx." Axel said.

"I have some boxes, I'll go get them." Demyx said, before anyone could protest, he left the room.

Roxas rolled his eyes and made his way over to Axel's closet. He tried to reach the large pile of cloaks that were stacked up there, but he was too short.

Surprise, Surprise.

Axel tried not to laugh at Roxas's misfortune. _It must suck to be short._

"Lemme help you with that." Axel walked over to the closet. He pulled on the bottom cloak.

Apparently he underestimated the size of the pile because a huge stack came tumbling down on Roxas and Axel. It knocked them both off their feet.

Roxas landed right on top of Axel, but they were both laughing too hard to notice.

"What are you two doing?" Axel and Roxas looked over at Demyx, who had just entered the room carrying boxes.

Right then, they both realized that Roxas was on top of Axel. Roxas jumped off (faster than Demyx's or Axel's eyes could see) Axel. His face turned a tomato shade of red. So did Axel's.

"I can come back-"

"No. It's okay Demyx. The piled of clothes just fell." Axel said. He unburied himself from the mound of cloaks.

Demyx set the boxes on the ground.

Axel looked over at Demyx and noticed a bruise under his left eye. "Demyx! Where'd you get that bruise?"

Demyx looked at Axel, wide eyed. "Uh… Hades attacked me when I was in the underworld."

"Demyx?"

"What?"

"Hades attacks with fire- and he's on our side. He wouldn't attack one of us." Roxas pointed out.

"Did I say Hades? I mean Hercules." Demyx tried to muster a laugh.

"Is it Zexion again?" Axel asked.

For the past few years that Demyx and Zexion have been going out, the past year has been the hardest. Zexion is still getting increasingly meaner. Not just to Demyx, but to everyone in the castle. Even Superior was starting to avoid Zexion. Nobody knows what's happening, but bruises seemed to be appearing more often on Demyx these days. He was always quick to blame someone on his missions even though everybody knew better.

"Why are you still with him?" Roxas asked.

"Please. I don't want to talk about Zexion right now." Demyx walked over to the pile that fell out of the closet, without even looking at Roxas or Axel.

Axel sighed and walked over to his dresser, and pulled out more cloaks. "Holy shit! How many cloaks do I have?" Axel said to himself.

Roxas overheard what Axel had said, and rolled his eyes. _Seriously, how many fucking cloaks does Axel have?_

Larxene burst in the doorway, "AXEL!"

Roxas, Demyx, and Axel all jumped.

"Yes?" Axel squeaked. _Oh shit._

"Where are they?" She demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Axel said.

"Axel." She tapped her foot. She looked like she was about ready to stab him.

"Vexen's room, under the bed." Axel huffed.

Larxene slammed the door behind her.

"Do I want to know?" Demyx asked.

"Probably not."

"Then I'm not even going to ask."

"That would be wise."

A few hours later Demyx, Roxas, and Axel had pretty much gotten all of the cloaks in boxes.

"God that took forever!" Demyx complained. "Why do you have so many cloaks?"

"I dunno." Axel didn't even know that he had that many.

"Do you have anything else?" Demyx asked.

"Just some random junk that has been lying around." Axel sighed. "But I'm really tired. I'll just finish the rest tomorrow. Thanks for helping guys."

"No prob." Demyx waved. Demyx was smiling, but Axel couldn't help but notice fear in his eyes. He was going back to his and Zexion's room.

Roxas just yawned on the way out the door.

Axel couldn't help but worry about Demyx. But tomorrow was another day. He'd talk to Demyx in the morning.

Axel lay down on his bed, and drifted off to sleep.

**Okay! There's chapter one! More will happen in the next chapter, I swear.**

**Coming NEXT in 'One Week'**

**Chapter Two: 'Where are VI and IX?'**

**Axel wants to talk to Demyx about him and Zexion, but nobody can seem to find either. Coincidence? I think not.**


	3. Where are VI and IX?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think everyone knows that.**

**Chapter Two: 'Where are VI and IX?'**

**Chapter Two! Amazink. Don't you think? I do. But I'm just weird.**

"_I love you, Demyx!" Zexion grabbed Demyx's arm and pulled him back in the room._

"_If you really loved me you would stop hitting me all the time!" Demyx pulled his arm out of Zexion's grasp._

"_You have to understand-"_

_"I've tried to understand, Zexion. I can't do this anymore. Goodbye."_

_Zexion's face twisted with Rage. "No."_

_Demyx turned around._

_Zexion punched Demyx in the stomach. Demyx fell to the floor with pain. Zexion pulled him off the floor and-_

"Axel get up." Larxene shook Axel awake.

"What are you doing in here?" Axel groggily asked her.

"You're door was open, and you were thrashing and yelling in your sleep. Something about leaving someone and punching someone." Larxene said.

"Okay…" Axel rubbed his eyes.

"Whatever." Larxene stalked out the doorway.

Axel yawned and stood up. He stretched.

He thought about his dream. _Zexion hitting Demyx? These days, that really isn't all that far-fetched._

Axel decided that he would go see if Demyx was okay.

He walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him. Zexion's room was just a few doors down, so it didn't take him long to get there.

He walked up to the door and knocked three times. "Zexion? Demyx?" Axel turned the knob, and noticed that the door was unlocked (What did it matter anyway? They can all teleport places).

"Hello?" Axel stuck his head in the doorway. "Hello?" When he didn't see anyone, he walked into the room. Blankets were strewn everywhere. It looked like someone got in a fight in here. Some of Zexion's stuff was even on the floor.

Axel turned around, and shut the door behind him. Xigbar was walking down the hallway toward him.

"Hey, do you know where Zexion and Demyx are?" Axel asked.

"Well I know Zexion is in Hollow Bastion." Xigbar said.

"And Demyx?" Axel asked.

"I don't know. He didn't have a mission."

"Thanks." Axel nodded.

"Later dude." Xigbar waved, and continued down the hall.

Roxas was lying down on his bed, thinking. _Axel is leaving… what theme party should I throw? I could throw a party in Halloween Town. A costume party! Or maybe A Chinese themed one in Land of Dragons. _

Roxas smiled. "Him leaving is probably the best thing that has ever happened since I moved in here." Roxas sighed.

"Thanks." Roxas sat up when he heard Axel's voice from his doorway.

Roxas's face immediately fell sour. "What do you want?"

"Sorry to interrupt you thoughts, but I was just wondering if you knew where Demyx was?" Asked.

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"You wanna leave now?"

"No. Actually I'm kind of worried. Their room looks like they got into a fight. Zexion is on a mission right now, but I can't find Demyx anywhere." Axel crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Relax, he's probably just I dunno… venting somewhere."

"Will you unwrap yourself from your selfish thoughts for at least three seconds and remember what Zexion does to Demyx? He HITS him you asshole!" Axel was getting really frustrated with Roxas.

"I know that!" Roxas's face twisted with rage, "You're just probably overreacting and making the situation bigger than it is!"

"You're a selfish pig, you know that?"

"Me?" Roxas fell back on his bed. "Get out of my room."

"Gladly." Axel slammed the door hard as he walked out.

Roxas grabbed his pillow and threw it at the wall. _Maybe he's right. I should be worried about Demyx._ Roxas smacked himself on the forehead. "Omigod, I'm starting to agree with him." _C'mon Roxas, you know you thought he looked hot when he was mad. _Roxas smacked himself on the forehead a second time. "Something is wrong with me."

Axel walked down the hall, steamed.

"You got a problem?" Vexen asked.

"Yes." Axel just walked past,

"Really? I had no idea." Vexen rolled his eyes.

Axel turned a corner into the kitchen, and opened the fridge. He looked around, and realized that he wasn't all that hungry.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see who's they were.

Roxas.

Axel turned back around to face the fridge.

"Axel?"

"What?" Axel didn't even bother to look at Roxas.

"Okay, don't get me wrong… I still hate your guts… but I think you're right about Demyx. We should try to look." Roxas paused for a moment. When he realized that Axel wasn't making a reaction, he cleared his throat. "Axel?"

Axel blinked. "Okay."

"Right…" Roxas just looked away. _That was weird._

"Anyway, why don't we check the gardens for Demyx? He usually goes there when he ha s nothing else to do." Axel said.

"Yeah." Roxas summoned a portal and both boys walked through it.

They both walked into a beautiful garden, trees in every way you looked, and there were hedges shaped like dusks. The largest hedge in the middle of the garden was shaped like a heart. Referring to Kingdom Hearts of course. There were flowers all around the bases of the trees. The garden was kept by Marluxia (who else?).

They walked around for a few minutes, calling for Demyx.

"I don't think he's here." Roxas said.

"Yeah." Axel agreed.

"What is that?" Axel looked to where Roxas was pointing, and squinted.

"I've never seen that before."

"Let's go check it out." Roxas and Axel ran toward the object that they had been looking at.

"Is that like a cellar or something?" Axel asked. It looked really creepy from the outside.

"I think so…" Roxas walked a little closer to it. "But I have never been this deep in the gardens before."

"Me neither." Axel pulled on one of the handles, and the door creaked on its hinges.

"Creepy." Roxas opened the other side. The cellar was pitch black. They couldn't see past the first step.

"Oh hell no." Roxas turned and started to walk away.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark." Axel laughed.

"I-it's not that… I just don't think that Demyx would be down there is all." Roxas said. "I know I wouldn't be down there."

"Roxas-"

Axel was interrupted by noises coming from the basement. IT sounded like a person, but Axel couldn't be too sure.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Roxas cried.

"You are afraid of the dark!" Axel teased.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Axel stuck out his bottom lip and held his hand out for Roxas.

Roxas just glared back. "Alright let's just go. It's probably a bat or something."

"A bat." Axel laughed. "At Nobody castle? The closest thing that you're going to get to a bat here is a Dusk."

"Either way, it's probably just the wind down there or something. I doubt there is a person!"

"You're so pathetic. The Keyblades chosen one is AFRAID OF THE DARK!" Axel yelled the last part. It wasn't like anyone was going to hear, but it was still fun.

Roxas summoned his keyblade, and was about to throw it at Axel's head, but he stopped when the noises came from the cellar again.

"We're going." Axel demanded.

"You can. I'll keep watch."

"Roxas don't be such a girl. Prove you're a fucking man already!" Axel grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled him down the stairs.

"Nooooo!" Roxas tried to free himself from Axel's grip, but Axel was obviously stronger.

"SHUT UP!" Axel practically yelled in Roxas's face.

Roxas was taken aback. "Go screw yourself."

Axel ignored this comment.

"You wanna let go of my arm now?" Roxas asked.

"No. Because if I do, you'll run." Axel said.

"So? You're a man, you can take the dark."

Axel glared at Roxas.

"Uhh, Axel?"

"What?" Axel hissed.

"Can't you like summon fire or something?" Roxas asked.

"No."

"Why?" Roxas wined.

"Will you shut your mouth before I take it off?" Axel hissed in Roxas's face again. "You're-"

"Axel?" Axel heard this a voice come from the darkness. He couldn't make out who it was.

"Demyx?" Roxas completely forgot about being scared of the dark and rushed down the stairs. Axel did the same.

They both felt along the floor, until Axel found one of Demyx's hands. He picked Demyx up bride-style and ran up the stairs with Roxas on his tail.

When they got outside, Axel set Demyx on the ground.

"Ooh. That doesn't look pretty."

**Chapter Two: Check. Sorry, this one took awhile. But now it's here. Finally. I don't know if you all saw that coming… people tell me that I'm predictable.**

**But I do love reviews! I haven't got that many, but this story is really fun to write!**

**Coming NEXT in 'One Week'**

**Chapter Three: 'Guess who's back?'**

**Demyx tells all… MUAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Yeah, I know I'm weird.**


	4. Guess Who's Back?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think everyone knows that.**

**Chapter Three: 'Guess Who's Back?'**

**Chapter Three. Woohoo!**

"So, you're saying that you think Zexion did this?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes! They've been getting into a lot of fights lately!" Axel tried to get Superior to understand.

"But I don't think that Zexion could do anything this brutal." Superior said.

"Come on. This is bad, but Zexion could still do it! You even know how Zexion has been lately! You've been avoiding him." Roxas argued.

"Who's been avoiding me?" Zexion walked in the room, eyeing everybody.

"Nobody." Axel and Roxas replied together.

"What happened to you?" He eyed Demyx's black eye, broken nose, swollen lip, and multiple bruises over his body.

"Like you don't know!" Demyx winced.

"Don't move Demyx." Axel said.

"What do you mean?" Zexion looked at the way Roxas was eyeing him suspiciously. "You think I did this?"

"You're the last one that saw Demyx!" Roxas said. "And he even said that it was you!"

"Is that true Demyx? You think that it was me?" Zexion looked so innocent, that Axel almost believed him. But they all knew it was an act.

"Yes." Demyx winced again.

Zexion eyed everyone, and then walked through a portal.

"Do you believe us now?" Roxas asked.

"I think I do." Superior said. "But when did you two join forces?"

"We didn't!" Roxas was quick to say. "We just both care about Demyx so we went to look for him."

Superior nodded and walked through a portal.

"Why don't we take him to Marluxia or something? He'll know some weird herb or something that will make him heal faster." Roxas asked. When there was no answer, he looked up and saw that Axel had left. "Great."

* * *

Axel sighed. The sky outside was pitch black, except for Kingdom Hearts, the heart shaped moon.

Axel smiled. _Peace._

"You son of a bitch!" Roxas bursted into the room.

_Well, that was fast. _"Story of my life?"

"Yeah! You left me there to take Demyx to Marluxia!" Roxas's face reddened, signaling that he was getting mad.

"You know, I never really noticed how short of a fuse you have." Axel said.

"I do not have a short fuse!"

"Uh, yes you do. You're sitting here arguing with me about having to carry Demyx, when you could have just TELEPORTED!!"

Roxas had an 'O' expression on his face. "Riiiight… sorry bout that…"

"Yeah. Whatever."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "So how many days you got left?"

"Starting tomorrow, 5." Axel answered.

"So, it's not going by too fast." Roxas shrugged.

"Yeah, and you know what's really weird?"

"Huh?"

"You're actually talking to me without yelling."

Roxas looked around. "I guess you aren't half bad when you're not being a complete asshole to me."

"Yeah."

Roxas yawned. "I'm beat. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night."

"Night."

When Roxas left, Axel flopped onto his bed. He pulled his pillow under his head and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Axel sat up in his bed. _5 days. _He stood up. He walked over to his dresser to grab a clean cloak. But on the way, he tripped over a small blonde-headed lump. Axel caught himself on the ground.

"Roxas? What are you doing here?"

The blonde yawned. "Yeah, sorry about that. Marluxia couldn't store Demyx in his room, and when Demyx moved in with Zexion they turned Demyx's room into like storage or something. So he put him in my room." Roxas yawned again. "I didn't want to wake you up. I didn't think that you'd care, you owe me anyway."

"I don't care, but do you really think that sleeping in the middle of my floor was the best idea?"

"Ahh, you'll get over it." Roxas stood up.

"You wanna go see Demyx?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded. They both made portals and walked through them.

Demyx was on Roxas's bed, staring at the ceiling. When he heard Axel and Roxas come in, he looked over at them and smiled. "Hey guys. Thanks for everything."

"Yeah. Anytime." Axel sat on the end of the bad. Roxas did the same.

"Was it really Zexion, Demyx?" Roxas asked.

Demyx shifted a little. "Yeah. I wanted to leave him, because of everything he's been doing to me and other members. He apparently didn't like the idea."

Roxas nodded. "Don't worry. He'll get what's coming to him."

Demyx shook his head. "Zexion gets away with everything. Nothing bad ever happens to him. It drives me crazy! He murdered a family member once, and got away with it?" Demyx's eyes widened. "You guys, you aren't supposed to know that! Uh-oh. Zexion is really going to kill ME now."

"Zexion? Murderer?" Roxas tried to contemplate these thoughts. "How do you know this Demyx?"

"I'm not supposed to know. I heard him talking about it with another organization member. When Zexion found out that I knew, he made me swear not to tell anybody." Demyx's eyes were full of fear. "Please don't let him know that you know that."

"Don't worry Demyx. He wont know." Axel tried to calm Demyx. "But knowing that does make me worry."

"Me too." Roxas agreed.

"Who was it that he was talking about it with?" Axel asked Demyx.

"It was either Xaldin or Xigbar." Demyx thought. "I was listening through a door, but I know that it was either of them."

"Did the person sound like a retarded surfer?" Roxas asked.

Demyx was confused. "No, why?"

"Then it definitely wasn't Xigbar." All three boys laughed.

"You've got a point." Axel laughed.

"It's nice to see you two finally get along." Demyx smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Roxas smiled. "But I'm still glad that you're leaving." He said to Axel.

"You know you'll miss me." Axel teased.

"Yeah, about as much as I will miss being woke up at 7 am." Roxas countered.

"You have to be thankful about that time that I woke you up, and you almost missed departing for your mission though, right?" Axel hoped.

"You dumped three full buckets of COLD water on me!" Roxas snapped.

"But I still woke you up!" Axel retorted.

"And off goes the old married couple…" Demyx laid his head back on the pillow, trying to tune out Axel and Roxas.

"You are such a-" Roxas heard a slight snore. "Demyx?" Axel looked at Demyx as well, and they both noticed that he had fallen asleep.

"Let's get out of here." Roxas said. Axel nodded, and they both walked out the doorway.

"It's really early in the day. What do you want to do?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know. Hey, how do we even know that it's early in the day anyway? There's always the moon outside. And a dark sky. There isn't ever a sun." Axel wondered.

"Since our moon is shaped like a heart, if we had a sun, I wonder what it would be shaped like…" Roxas pondered.

"A brain?" Axel guessed.

"That could make sense. In a twisted way."

* * *

Demyx opened his eyes. He felt another presence in the room.

"Hey Demy." A figure walked out of the corner.

"Zexion?"

* * *

"Pick one!" Axel pushed.

"Have ice cream shoved in my face." Roxas said.

"Really?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. Your turn." Roxas thought for a moment. "Okay, would you rather wear girls clothes for a week, or wear girls makeup for a week?"

"Makeup." Axel said. "You can make that look like your not even wearing any."

"Good choice." Roxas agreed. "I agree."

"This is boring." Axel said flatly.

"I agree."

"Your very agreeable today." Axel looked at Roxas.

"You caught me in a good mood." Roxas smirked.

"Roxas?" Superior walked in the room.

"Yah?" He turned around and looked a Xemnas.

"Mission. Come with me for briefing." Superior motioned for Roxas to come with. "Axel." He nodded, acknowledging Axel.

Roxas walked over to Superior and out of the room with him. Axel heard their voices get fainter.

"Well, this completely sucks." Axel sat on his bed.

"You said it."

Axel swiveled around. Zexion was standing in his doorway.

Axel's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why I'm being accused of doing that to Demyx!" Zexion sat down next to Axel.

"Because, considering your track record, your basically the number one suspect. And the fact that Demyx says it was you." Axel informed him.

"My… track record?" Zexion eyed him suspiciously.

"Yeah. Being a complete asshole to everyone in the castle… and wait… didn't you give Vexen a black eye last month?" Axel asked.

"He asked for it." Zexion crossed his arms. "But I would not do something like that to Demyx. I love Demyx, Axel."

"I know, but everyone knows that you can get a little angry sometimes." Axel immediately regretted what he said. He could see anger ride up in Zexion's eyes.

"I. Do. Not." Zexion said through clenched teeth. He drew his arm back, hitting Axel's right eye with such force that it knocked Axel unconscious.

**Chapter Three: DONE!! YAHOO! I don't even know if you can get hit hard enough in the eye to lose consciousness, but if you cant, then I said you can. Just for the sake of my plotline. I was having troubles getting the borders inbetween each part. But they are there now. Yay.**

**Coming NEXT in 'One Week'**

**Chapter Four: 'Roxy Cares??'**

**Does Roxy care that someone that he was beginning to become friends with just got punched in the eye? And what about Zexion? What's going through his head?**


	5. Roxy Cares?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think everyone knows that.**

**Chapter Four: 'Roxy Cares?'**

**Chapter Four. Don't waste time! Get readin'!**

Axel opened his eyes. Well, eye. There was a washcloth on the eye that Zexion had punched.

"You all right Axel?" Marluxia asked.

"Just a little dizzy." Axel answered.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Wait- when did you get back from your mission?" Axel asked.

"I got back a few hours ago, and I left yesterday. Why?" Roxas looked at Axel.

"You mean, I only have four days?" Axel groaned. "And I spent my whole 5th day passed out!"

"Yeah. Basically." Roxas leaned against the wall behind him.

"Yeah, and we all need to be careful. I don't want to have to heal another person because of Zexion. Don't irritate him in any way."

Marluxia warned. "Besides, I'm starting to run out of herbs to heal you people. These aren't exactly easy to grow."

"Yeah yeah. But you're finally using them." Roxas said.

"That's true. Not many people get hurt in the castle these days." Marluxia shrugged.

"Yeah. So stop complaining." Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Who found me anyway?" Axel asked. He wasn't really in the mood to listen to them argue.

"Demyx. He wanted to go see you," Marluxia continued, "even though I told him specifically to NOT get up…"

"Where's Zexion?" Axel asked.

"Talking to Superior. Probably saying, 'Oh, it wasn't me!' Even though everything is pointing toward him." Marluxia chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if Superior was thinking about kicking him out of the Organization. What a dishonor." Marluxia tsk-tsked.

"Uhh?" Axel looked at him.

"Oh! Sorry Ax." Marluxia apologized. He had forgot that Axel was getting kicked out.

"Hey Axel! You're conscious!" Demyx hobbled in the room.

"Hey Demyx." Axel waved.

"If I predicted that Zexion did this to you, would I be right?" Demyx asked.

"Damn strait." Axel laughed.

"Thought so." Demyx sat on the end of Axel's bed.

"Demyx…" Marluxia warned.

"What?" Demyx looked at him blankly.

"You can barely walk Demyx. You need to stay in bed!" Marluxia threw his arms in the air. "I'm not going to help you get better if you don't even listen to me!"

"Sorry! I just came to see how Axel was doing." Demyx said Defensively. "Oh! Did I tell you that Zexion came to visit me yesterday?"

Roxas, Marluxia, and Axel all looked at him. "What?"

Demyx looked back at them all. "He came to apologize. Then he said something about getting even." Demyx looked at his feet for a moment. He looked back at Axel. "This may have been what he was talking about."

Axel glared. "You know… this whole situation could have been prevented if you just TOLD US THAT!"

"I'm sorry! I forget things!" Demyx apologized.

"Demyx." Marluxia could feel heat rising to his face. "Go back into Roxas's room. Now."

Without a word, Demyx scurried (as fast as he could go with a limp) out the door.

"That boy really pisses me off sometimes." Marluxia said.

"I noticed." Roxas agreed.

"Let's get out of here. Axel needs rest." Marluxia nodded in Axel's direction.

"I'm okay. It's only a black eye." Axel said.

"Let's go." Roxas and Marluxia walked out.

Axel sighed and turned on his side. _I wonder what happens now. Roxas and I finally started getting along, and I have to leave this castle in four days. I can't leave it this way! Zexion's going crazy. He's going to end up hurting someone else in the house. Demyx was beaten hard. This is the most eventful week that I have ever had here, and it happens to be the week that I have to leave. This pretty much sucks._

* * *

"You and Axel are getting along now, huh?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Too bad it's the week that he has to leave."

"I know. Why would Superior go to such drastic measures over a few pranks!" Roxas punched a wall.

"You remember that those pranks were mostly directed at you? And you loved the fact that he was leaving?" Marluxia smiled. "Change your mind?"

"No! I-I'm still happy that he's leaving…" Roxas blushed.

"Are you sure?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes! I hate him! You know that. And that will never change. No matter how nice he may get to me!" Roxas argued.

Marluxia smirked. "You like him."

Roxas blushed even more. "N-no! I don't! You know as well as I do, that I hate his guts!"

"Uh-huh, okay."

"No! Seriously! Why on earth would I like that son of a bitch!"

"Admit it Roxas!"

"NO!"

"Ooh." Marluxia backed up, "Calm down. You don't even have to admit it because it's pretty obvious."

"Huh?" Roxas looked at him questioningly.

"I dunno. When I asked you if you liked him, you'd blush, and stutter." Marluxia laughed.

"I did not!" Roxas could feel himself blushing harder.

"Okay."

"Seriously I don't!"

"I believe you."

"No you don't."

"Okay I don't believe you. But you know you do like him. You just won't admit it." Marluxia eyed Roxas.

"There isn't anything to admit." Roxas turned on his heel and walked away.

"Oh, he likes him." Marluxia smiled. This was one thing that he NEVER expected to happen, for sure.

* * *

"What's the point anymore?" Zexion sighed. "My boyfriend doesn't love me anymore and wants to leave me. And I hurt him bad. And I punched Axel! I don't even know what's happening to me anymore. I'm not even wanted here anymore." Zexion looked over the side of the tower. "Maybe it's better if I just wasn't here anymore." Zexion looked at Larxene. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah… but maybe you're just stressed or something. Superior has been sending you on missions lately." Larxene attempted to pull Zexion away from the side of the tower. "And you know, deep down that this is NOT the answer. Trust me. Demyx still loves you. Nobody holds what you did to Demyx, Axel, and other members against you! Just talk to them Zexion." Larxene kept trying to get Zexion away from the edge of the tower.

"You don't understand." Zexion took a step closer. "Demyx didn't forgive me when I went to apologize to him. And that just made me angry! Then I thought that Axel had something to do with it. So I went after him. I saw the way that I knocked him out. I couldn't get enough courage to say sorry to him."

"Zexion. Get your ass over here." Larxene took one last pull at Zexion's arm, and sent him stumbling into the ground, falling on top of her. "I'm not going to let you do this."

**Chapter Four: Done. Whew. Sorry that the chapter is kinda short, but it has meaning! This is actually an important chapter.**

**Coming NEXT in 'One Week'**

**Chapter Five: 'Demyx Finds Out'**

**When Larxene tells Demyx about what happened with her and Zexion on the tower, what will Demyx's reaction be?**


	6. Demyx Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think everyone knows that.**

**Chapter Five: 'Demyx Finds Out'**

**Chapter Five. Up and Running.**

**P.S. Just to clear this up, no Larxion. Larxene was just helping Zexy. She was being a good friend and preventing him from jumping over the edge of the tower. No one wants Zexy to die. That would be sad. :( **

"Hey Dem." Larxene walked into Demyx's room.

"Hey." Demyx smiled and waved.

"Can I talk to you about Zexion?" She sat on the end of his bed.

Demyx's smiled faded. "What is there to talk about?"

"I knew you would say that." Larxene chuckled. "But I need you to just hear me out, okay?"

"5 minutes."

"Okay." Larxene went on to explain what happened when her and Zexion were on the Tower, and how Zexion had wanted to jump over the edge.

"Are you serious?" Demyx couldn't believe what Larxene just told him. "You can't be serious?"

"I am. He really does love you… he just has a bad temper." Larxene bit her lip. "And I really wish that you could forgive him. It may help him get over this."

"I'm not ready to forgive him for this." Demyx said flatly.

"I know. But I think him lashing out at people is just stress. Xemnas has been sending him on more missions than anybody else." Larxene looked at Demyx. "He's been doing that for the past year. Did you notice?"

"Yeah." Demyx sighed. "Where is he now?" When he saw Larxene's face he knew. "Mission?" She nodded.

"Well, I'll see you around." She waved and walked out of the room.

"Hey what did Larxene want?" Axel walked in after Larxene.

"Oh, nothing. Just to talk I guess." Demyx shrugged. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Nothing. Bored."

"Where's Roxas?"

"I don't know. He disappeared after he left my room with Marluxia." Axel said. "Haven't seen him anywhere since. I checked his room."

"That's weird. Roxas isn't one to just up and disappear." Demyx replied.

"I know. Oh well." Axel groaned. "I never realized how incredibly boring this castle is!"

* * *

Roxas looked up at the moon. He wondered how it even was shaped like that. He looked around. He loved going into the Garden. It was really peaceful. He had been thinking about what Marluxia said.

"Nah." Roxas put his hands behind his head and laid back on the grass. "He was just kidding." Roxas blinked. "He had to be kidding."

"Who?" Marluxia walked up to Roxas and sat on the grass next to him.

"Oh, nobody." Roxas said.

"Me?" Marluxia asked.

"N-no."

Marluxia smiled. "You are not a good liar." He laughed.

"Okay." Roxas sat up. "Were you kidding about me liking Axel? Because I don't."

"Yeah, okay…"

"Seriously, I don't." Roxas defended himself.

"Calm down. It's not that big of a deal."

"Big of a deal?!" Roxas ran his fingers through his hair. "You know, I really don't want to talk about Axel right now.

"Alright, alright." Marluxia stood up. "I'll just leave then."

Roxas laid back down on the grass.

Marluxia walked away. When he was out of sight of Roxas. He teleported into Axel's room.

"Axel?" Marluxia looked around the room, and didn't see Axel.

"Hey." Marluxia turned around and saw Axel walk in. "Hey Mar. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Just bored." Marluxia responded.

"You're telling me. There isn't anything to do in this damn castle. Roxas disappeared with you a few hours ago."

"Speaking of Roxas, you two seem to be getting along great lately." Marluxia said.

"Maybe it's because I don't piss him off anymore." Axel looked at Marluxia with a 'duh' expression.

"Just saying." Marluxia smirked. "You seem to like him a little bit."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "And If I do?"

"Well at least you can admit it." Marluxia rolled his eyes.

"What?" Axel glared at him. "What did you say to him?"

"I just asked him if he liked you."

"You can't be serious. Did you really?"

"I might have." Marluxia was a little scared at what Axel's reaction might be.

"And he said…"

"No. But I know he was lying."

"This is so high school."

"You said it."

"You know where Roxas is?"

"Yeah."

"I have something that I need to tell him."

"Really?" Marluxia furrowed his brow. "And what might that be?"

"You're just going to have to deal with not knowing." Axel said. "Now where is he?"

"Garden."

"Oh duh."

* * *

Demyx hugged Zexion. "I'm glad this is all over."

Zexion smiled. "And I'll be right here until you're okay again."

"Good." Demyx smiled and grabbed Zexion's hand. "One more thing."

"Hmm?"

Demyx sat up and kissed Zexion. "Now I totally forgive you."

"Good. And I talked to Superior, and he's going to lay off giving me missions for awhile. I've done my part." Zexion pulled on a spike in his hair.

"Sweet."

"Dem?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Demyx smiled.

* * *

Axel walked around the Garden for a little while, until he saw Roxas's form lying on the Grass. He walked toward him. When Roxas heard footsteps he turned toward the sound and his breath caught in his throat.

"Axel?" Roxas sat up on the grass.

"Hey." Axel sat next to Roxas.

"Uhh…" Roxas found himself lost for words.

"I talked to Marluxia." Axel looked at Roxas.

Roxas blushed. "W-what did he say?"

"Oh, nothing really."

Roxas released a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. "Good."

"Good?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"He did say one thing though…"

"Huh?"

Axel leaned over and kissed Roxas, putting one hand in his hair. Axel pulled away, and nearly laughed at the surprised look on Roxas's face. Without a word, Axel stood up and walked away.

**Chapter Five: Okay, this chapter was short aswell. Sorry. But the next chapter I write I will make sure is long. Glad that Zexy and Demy are back together now?? I am. Are you? But you like? Yes, no? Please Please Review!**

**Coming NEXT in 'One Week'**

**Chapter Six: 'Perfect, Right?'**

**Axel wants to know if Superior has changed his mind about kicking him out. Everything is going perfectly… isn't it?**


	7. Perfect, Right?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think everyone knows that.**

**Chapter Six: 'Perfect, Right?'**

**Chapter Six. Welcome to Chapter 6! This chapter is more non-serio, and true personalities (and desires) some out. Take Marly for example. You may look at him in a whole new way after reading this but that's okay! This chapter marks that Axel has only 3 days left. And it starts at the beginning of that day. Time is winding down, eh? Read on!**

Axel yawned. After he kissed Roxas, he decided that he was going to give Roxas a little time to let it sink in. He wasn't that afraid of Roxas hating him after the kiss. He knew that Roxas would like it. It would probably take him time, but Axel would wait.

Axel was about to stand up when Marluxia burst through the doorway. "Axel!"

Great.

"Roxas told me what you did!"

"And what did he say about it?" Geez, now he was getting all his info from Marluxia.

"He doesn't really know right now." Marluxia smiled. "But I'm 100 sure that he enjoyed it."

"Well, I'm going to have to just wait and see I guess."

"How long have you been planning this?" Marluxia asked.

"Ever since I talked to you."

"Oh. That's the 'stuff' that you had to say to him, huh?" Marluxia guessed.

"Yeah."

"So when do you have to pack your shit and be out?" Marluxia asked.

"Eh, three days I think?" Axel scratched his head. "That sounds about right."

"So, did you hear about Demyx and Zexion?" Marluxia asked.

"You love to gossip, don't you?"

"Yes. But, did you hear?"

"No, what?'

"Demyx forgave Zexion and now they're back together."

"WHAT?"

"Didn't know you'd take it that hard…" Marluxia watched Axel run out of the room.

* * *

Demyx adjusted the pillow under his head. He smiled. He was glad that the fight between him and Zexion was over. He hoped that Zexion wouldn't start doing that stuff again.

"Dem." Axel had one hand on the doorframe, and was slightly bent over, panting.

"Hey." Demyx waved.

A few moments later, after Axel caught his breath he spoke. "Why are you okay with what Zexion did?"

Demyx looked at him funny. "Of course I'm not okay with it! I just forgave him is all."

"Why?" Axel didn't understand why Demyx would forgive Zexion for the stuff that he did. _I sure wouldn't forgive him, that's for sure. _

"I don't know. I was just the right thing to do. He tried to jump off the tower, Axel. I had to." Demyx was starting to get frustrated.

"What do you mean, tried to jump off the tower?" This was something that Marluxia had failed to mention.

"Just what I said! Tried to jump off the tower. But Larxene was there. If she wasn't there, Zexion would be…" Demyx never finished that sentence.

"Zexion doesn't seem the type to do that, Demyx." Axel couldn't believe it.

"I know. That's what I thought, I know Larxene can be a bitch, but I don't think that she would lie about something like that!" Demyx looked at Axel with an I-dare-you-to-argue look.

"Okay!" Axel put his hands up. "Would you calm down already?"

"Sorry." Demyx yawned. "I just woke up."

"Yeah me too, until Marluxia came in to do what Marluxia always wants to do… gossip." Axel and Demyx both laughed.

"So… did you ever find Roxas yesterday?" Demyx asked.

Something about the look on Demyx's face told Axel that Demyx already knew the answer to that question. But he decided to play along anyway. "Yes."

"So what did you guys do?"

"We had passionate sex."

Demyx's mouth dropped. "What? Roxas told me that you kissed him!"

"If you knew that when why'd you ask?" Axel was slightly amused Demyx's reaction.

Demyx smiled. "Oh, okay. I see how you are." Demyx paused for a moment. "But you didn't actually have sex did you?"

"No, Demyx!"

"Okay."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm leaving now."

"Yeah bye." Demyx waved. "Oh, wait!"

"What?" Axel spun around.

"I think that you should ask Superior to reconsider making you leave. It's not like you've been up to your old antics lately." Demyx said.

"You have a point Demyx." Axel stroked his chin. "That's a good idea."

Axel summoned a portal and walked through. He was about to walk in the conference room when he heard voices. He stopped, and listened for a moment.

_Is that Roxas's voice? _Axel's curiosity perked, and he listened closely.

"You're saying that you want him to… stay?" Axel heard Superior say.

"Yes. I mean, he really hasn't been that annoying to anybody lately." Roxas's voice.

"But I'd think that you would be the last one to say something like this. Maybe I'll think it through. But first tell me, what's with the sudden change of mind?"

"I don't know… I guess I'm just making… friends with him. I don't really want him to leave."

"Uh-huh." Pause. "Like I said. I'll consider it."

"Thank you Superior." Axel heard footsteps coming toward the doorway. Axel leaned against the wall behind him, and waited for Roxas.

"Hey Roxy." Axel said when he saw Roxas come through the door.

Roxas jumped. "Oh my god you scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry."

"How much of that did you hear?" Roxas asked.

"Enough."

"I was just asking for Marluxia you know, cuz you seem to be getting along better with him and…"

Roxas was cut off when Axel put his finger to Roxas's lips. "Liar." Before Roxas could say anything, Axel kissed him. Roxas didn't bother to pull away, he just gave in. When Axel pulled away, he noticed that Roxas was blushing. After a moment, a small smile broke on his face.

"Okay I did lie." Roxas admitted.

"You didn't fool me." Axel smirked.

"Nothing gets past you." Roxas smiled wider. This time, it was Roxas who pulled Axel down for a kiss. (Haha down. :P Roxas is so short!)

Both boys smiled.

* * *

**Later That Day…**

Marluxia walked into the garden, with a watering can in his hand. He whistled while he watered the neatly trimmed bushes and flowers that were kept at the utmost perfection. Marluxia smiled. _Thanks to me. _He walked around a large hedge, which happened to be intricately shaped like a dusk. He watered the base of it. He looked up and noticed that there was a small twig sticking out the back. _Oh that has got to go! _Marluxia pulled a hedge trimmer out of his garden tool holding apron. (I don't know what they're called…) He trimmed the twig, Making sure that it was perfect in the curve of the dusk's back. Marluxia stood back and smiled. _Perfect! _He surveyed the dusk, making sure that nothing was ruining the perfect shape. When he was sure that there was nothing, he walked toward the hedge shaped like a heart. He smiled again. _Some of my finer work. _He looked over the front decided that there was nothing out of order, and walked around.

When he got to the side of it, he saw a blur of red, black, and blonde on a bench a few hundred yards away. He squinted toward the bench and gasped.

"Is that… Roxas and Axel... making out…?" Marluxia slowly made his way over to where the two boys were perched on a bench. When he was sure his suspicions were right he yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

They both shot up from the bench, looking terrified. Roxas smoothed his cloak. "Hey Mar."

"Don't 'Hey Mar' me!" Marluxia took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I don't know when you two made couple, but I would appreciate it if you took your… business… to somewhere other than my peaceful garden. You're ruining the PEACE!"

"And here I thought you would be happy for us!" Axel whined. He looked at Roxas. "Guess I was wrong."

Roxas snorted. "It's just the fact that were in his Garden. This is more precious to him than his spot in the Organization…"

"You do know I can hear you right?" Marluxia put the hedge clippers back in his apron-thingy (again… I don't know what to call it…) and set the watering can down. "Okay, I'm going to try to get those disturbing images of you two in my beautiful garden out of my mind." Marluxia closed his eyes and sighed. Then he opened them and a smiled formed on his face, as if nothing ever happened. "So when did you two get all happy-go-lucky?"

Axel and Roxas looked at him, both really freaked out. It wasnt really like Marluxia to be... well... meanish... and it definitely wasnt like him to all of a sudden change his mood like that. It was quite scary, actually.

Roxas spoke up. "Today…"

"You wanna go talk to Demyx, Roxas?" Axel asked, not taking his eyes of Marluxia.

"Yeah." In a flash, they both summoned portals and briskly walked through them.

Marluxia was left standing alone. "What was that about?" Marluxia just shrugged

* * *

Both boys landed in Demyx and Zexion's room, where Demyx was sitting on a bed next to Zexion.

"Hey guys!" Demyx waved.

"You okay?" Zexion asked, noting the creeped out look on their faces.

"I think Marly's finally lost it…" Axel said. Demyx laughed.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"We were… uhh…" Roxas looked up at Axel, who looked back. Axel's look said 'Don't say it!' "We were talking and Marluxia flipped out about us being in his garden." Roxas hoped that they would believe him. He didn't really want to share the story about him and Axel making out… how awkward that would be…

Demyx smirked. "You're lying. You're such a bad liar Roxas!"

"He's not lying." Axel tried to back Roxas up, but he knew that Demyx didn't believe him.

Demyx was about to say something when Marluxia teleported into the room.

"You guys okay? You looked scared. I should be the one that's scared, if anything! My poor garden…"

"Were you guys having passionate sex?" Demyx asked.

Axel laughed. Roxas's eyes widened.

"No, but they were making out." Marluxia told Demyx.

This time Axel's eyes widened as well.

"WHAT?" Demyx leaped off the bed. He winced slightly because he wasn't still fully healed. "You didn't tell me?"

Roxas and Axel just stared at Demyx.

"Why didn't you tell me? Are you going out now? When did this happen? Why did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Demyx looked like he was having a seizure wile standing and yelling.

Roxas and Axel continued to stare at Demyx. Even Marluxia and Zexion joined them. They were used to Demyx's antics, but he wasn't usually this hyper. He usually didn't prod this much into other people's business either.

"Demyx? Why don't you come sit down." Zexion patted the spot next to him. Demyx reluctantly sat without protesting.

"I'm gunna go back to the garden." Marluxia said. "You have fun now." He said the last part particularly to Axel and Roxas.

"So seriously guys… when did this happen?" Demyx asked.

"We've been having a secret romance for at least a year." Axel said.

"We were thinking about adopting a kid as well." Roxas added.

Demyx's mouth hung open. "Really?"

"No!" Axel shook his head. Sometimes Demyx could be so dense.

Zexion chuckled. "You suck at realizing when someone is being sarcastic."

Demyx shoved Zexion. "Shut up."

"We'll just see you guys later." Roxas waved. Axel did the same, and they both walked out of the room.

"That was slightly weird." Axel said as he and Roxas walked down the hall.

"Yeah, but everything is weird these days." Roxas responded, earning a playful shove from Axel.

"You've got a point." Axel yawned. "I'm tired."

"Yeah me too." Roxas opened the door to Axel's room and they both silently walked inside.

**Chapter Six: Am I rushing Roxas and Axel's relationship?? Please let me know if you think I am. I'll try to slow down a bit. But admit it, you wanted them to make out! :D**

**FYI: This story doesn't contain any lemons, sorry. Don't get to happy about the 'passionate sex' thing. XD Just had to clear that up.**

**Marly's a little obsessed with his garden, eh? Yeah, and Marly is a little crazy-ish… but oh well. Gotta love him anyway. His personality slightly resembles that of a girl though… **

**I tried to make sure that the chapter was long enough to my liking. I think it passed. :) The last few chapters have been too short, and I feel bad. Oh well. Please Review!**

**Coming NEXT in 'One Week'**

**Chapter Seven: '8 isn't that Great. Or am I Overreacting?'**

**Superior is thinking about what Roxas said. Does the little blonde have a point? Or is Superior going to stick firmly to his decision to let Axel go? **


	8. 8 isn't that Great Or am I Overreacting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think everyone knows that. But I must add that I do own this plotline. **

**Chapter Seven: '8 isn't that Great. Or am I Overreacting?'**

**Chapter Seven. Uh-oh. Only 2 days left… Do you know what that means, my wonderful readers?? That this story is coming to a close. D: I'm sorry. But I am predicting 1 more chapter. But please, enjoy. I'm still debating an Epilogue, let me know if you want to see one. If I do make one, it should be out in a day or two.**

Roxas woke up, hearing a rhythmic breathing coming from Axel. Axel's arm was around Roxas's waist, and they were on Axel's bed. Roxas felt Axel's chin resting atop his head. He yawned slightly, not wanting to wake Axel. He didn't want to move, because he was basically held down by Axel's arm. Before long, Roxas drifted back to sleep…

* * *

"Oh my God!" Roxas opened his eyes when he heard shuffling around the room.

"I can't believe it…"

"Axel?" Roxas sat up, and saw Axel shuffling about the room.

"Hey!" Axel ran his fingers through his fiery red hair.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I wanted to spend the day today getting all my shit packed up because I didn't want to do it the day I had to leave…" Roxas saw Axel throw a few things into a box.

"And?"

"It's 5 pm."

"Woah!" Roxas shot up. He had never slept this late. "How did we sleep this late?"

"I don't know." Axel threw more things into a box.

"Hey my homosexual friends!!" Demyx bursted into the room.

"You have no room to talk Dem." Axel said.

"Yeah I know. But I'm glad that you two are together!" He walked over to Roxas and hugged him. "You two are so cute."

"Demyx…" Roxas gasped. Demyx looked at Roxas, who was struggling to breathe. Demyx let go.

"Sorry…" Demyx apologized. "I got excited."

"I can tell." Roxas shifted himself a little further away from Demyx. Demyx didn't even take notice.

"All packed Ax?" Demyx asked.

"No." Axel pulled on another pile of cloaks in the top of his closet. They must have been missed when Roxas and Demyx had helpred him pack a few days ago. Well, the same scene had been repeated... all the cloaks fell on top of Axel.

"That's the second damn time that that's happened…" Axel stood up, rubbing his head where it made contact with the floor.

Demyx and Roxas were just laughing their asses off. Axel glared at them, but they really didn't pay attention.

"Roxas." Superior had appeared in the doorway, and nobody had noticed.

"Yeah?" Roxas got off the bed. Superior waved him over. They walked down a few halls, until they were out of hearing distance from Axel's room.

"About what you said…"

* * *

"I wonder what that was about." Demyx said after Superior and Roxas left the room.

"They probably went to have passionate sex." Axel said, without looking at Demyx.

"Ha Ha. I'm not going to fall for that anymore."

"No I'm serious. That me and Roxas thing? And act. Cover-up for Xemnas and Roxas."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"NO, DEMYX!"

"Oh."

"I thought you said you weren't going to fall for that anymore?" Axel laughed.

"Well now I'm not going to." Demyx crossed his arms.

Axel just looked at him.

"What?" Demyx asked.

"Oh nothing…" Axel just looked down, amused.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "You are the weirdest person that I have ever met."

"I could say the same thing about you." Axel retorted.

Demyx responded with a girly 'Uh!'

Axel snorted.

"Fine then." Demyx bounced out of the room.

Axel breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes! He's gone!"

"I'm sending you on a mission because I don't want you to say anything." Demyx inched closer to Superior's voice, without being in eyesight. (Man, everyone is just listening in on him…)

"I'm not going to say anything." Roxas said. Demyx smirked. Eavesdropping was one of his all-time favorite things to do.

"I can't trust that. Now go to Halloween town and throw that brat with the keyblade off our trail." Superior said.

"But Superior-"

"Go."

Demyx could picture the stern look on Superior's face. It was his signature look. Demyx bounded down the hallway toward Axel's room.

"Axel, Axel, Axel, Axel!" Demyx sang all the way down the hall.

He heard Axel yell 'What?' through his doorway. Demyx jogged into Axel's room.

_No, he's back!_ Axel thought.

"Roxas was sent on a mission because Superior didn't want him to tell you something." Demyx informed Axel on what he had just heard.

Axel was stunned. "But I have to leave tomorrow." He ran his fingers through his fiery red locks. "Is he going to be back by then?" Axel asked Demyx.

"I don't know. Superior never said how long he was going to be gone." Demyx said.

"This fucking sucks." Axel cursed.

Superior appeared at the door. "Are you ready to leave tomorrow?"

Axel could feel anger coming. He looked at Demyx, who gave him a 'Don't tell' expression. Axel nodded. "Almost."

Superior nodded. "I had Roxas sent off on a mission."

"Why?" Axel asked.

"That's not important." Superior said. "But he should be back in 2-3 days."

"What!" Axel stood up. "Superior, I don't have 2-3 days. I have one!" Axel argued.

"I needed someone to do this Axel, don't argue with me." Xemnas had his signature 'stern' look on his face.

"You couldn't have gotten someone else?" Axel tried not to yell, or he could very well be in trouble with Xemnas.

"No. Now, don't worry about that. It's not like you two get along anyway." Superior said.

"If you thought that I still didn't get along with him, then why did you tell me that you sent him on a mission, huh?" Axel asked.

Superior opened his mouth to say something, but didn't say anything. He just nodded in Demyx's direction, acknowledging him, and then walked away.

"That guy has no heart." Demyx shook his head.

"Demyx."

"What, Axel?"

"None of us do."

"Well, then he has no brain."

"You two have that in common…"

Demyx grabbed a pillow off Axel's bed, and chucked it at Axel, who easily dodged it.

"I'm not going to be able to see Roxas before I leave." Axel felt a pang of sadness.

Demyx didn't know what to say.

"Maybe I should just leave now."

"No!" Demyx didn't want him to leave already. "You can't do that. You still have one day, Axel!"

"I know, but Roxas isn't going to be here when I leave and just waiting until tomorrow will make it harder." Axel rubbed his eyes. "So really there isn't any point in me staying here longer.

"You can't leave now… and… and… I wont let you."

Axel laughed. "What are you going to do."

"I'll beat you with my sitar." Demyx laughed.

Axel smiled. "Okay, if I stay, do you promise not to beat me with your sitar?" Axel pretended to be afraid.

"Okay, I promise." Demyx and Axel both laughed at this.

"What could Roxas not tell me if he's going to be gone tomorrow?" Axel wondered.

"I don't know. I may have heard wrong though." Demyx shrugged.

"Great." Axel sat down on the floor. "Hey Dem, I have to finish packing, so…"

"Yeah, I got the point, I'll leave." Demyx half-skipped, and half-ran out of the room.

Axel rolled his eyes and chuckled. "That kid has more energy than he needs."

* * *

He opened the door, looking at the sleeping form on the bed. He smiled. This plan was going to be perfect. He shut the door slowly and walked down to his room. Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

**Chapter Seven: I'm also going to post the last chapter tonight. Whoo! **

**Coming NEXT in 'One Week'**

**Chapter Eight: 'Last Day in Organization XIII'**

**Title says all… except for that one little plan up some member's sleeve…**


	9. Last Day In Organization XIII

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I think everyone knows that. But I must add that I do own this plotline. **

**Chapter Eight: 'Last Day in Organization XIII'**

**Chapter Eight. Here it is… the last Chapter… sobs Before I bore you with my ranting… why don't you just go on and read?? **

**FYI- This chapter is quite short.**

"Axel!!" Demyx pounced on Axel, who was in bed.

"Uhh!" Axel attempted to throw Demyx off him.

"Uhh, to you too!" Demyx pulled Axel's arm, in an attempt to get him up,

"Demyx…"

"Get up! You're leaving today!" Demyx whined.

Axel shot up. "I'm up!"

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Where's all my stuff?"

"Me, Zexy, and Marly all took it downstairs while you were sleeping." Demyx seemed really proud.

"Oh, thanks guys," Axel smiled.

"Everyone is waiting for you down in the lobby."

"Okay." Axel and Demyx both teleported into the lobby, where they were greeted with everyone yelling, 'Axel!'

Axel smiled and looked around for Roxas. In a flash his smile fell. _Oh, right, Roxas won't be here._

He walked around, saying hello to everyone, and making quick small talk. _I never really knew that every Organization member really cared about me leaving…_

After awhile of talking, Axel felt that it was time for him to leave. The pang of sadness returned when he remembered that Roxas couldn't be there. He felt something rolling down his cheek. _Is that… a tear?_

Axel quick wiped away the tear before anybody saw. _I didn't know I liked Roxas that much._

Axel decided that he wanted to spend a little more time in his room. He wanted to be alone for a bit before he had to go. He teleported into his room. When he got there, he leaned against a wall and sighed. "I'm really going to miss this place…"

"I'm going to miss you." Axel turned his head to see where the sound had come from. He smiled when he saw Roxas sitting on his bed.

Axel rushed over and hugged Roxas. "Xemnas told me that you weren't getting back for a couple more days!"

"I know, I told him to say that."

_Well, that's something Demyx failed to mention._ "Why?"

"Because I wanted to surprise you. And crush you." Roxas smirked.

"Well, it worked." Axel smiled. Roxas pulled Axel in for a kiss. They both kissed for a few long moments, until Demyx bursted into the room.

"Oh! Hey…" Demyx stopped talking when he realized what they were doing. "Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright Dem." Roxas said. "Let's go back down to the party. There's something else."

"What?" Axel asked. _What else could there possibly be?_

* * *

Roxas and Axel had arrived down at the party again, and Axel couldn't help but feel squirmy. Roxas noticed this and laughed.

"Axel." Axel and Roxas both turned around, and found Superior behind them.

"Yes?" Axel asked.

"Thanks to Roxas…" Superior smiled. (Woah… a smile?) "I've decided I'm going to let you stay."

"Wha?" Axel couldn't believe it. _I get to stay! _Out of the spur of the moment, Axel hugged Superior. When he let go, Superior looked startled and walked away.

"I don't get one?" Roxas asked.

"No." Axel watched Roxas looked disappointed. "You get a kiss."

Axel kissed Roxas. He faintly heard everyone cheering and whooping. Even a few wolf whistles. But all that mattered was that he was staying, and he had Roxas. _This is so perfect._

**Chapter Eight: Thank you Reviewers! Thank you readers! Thank you story alerters! Thank you Story favoriters! Thank you all!**

**Epilogue? You need to tell me if you want one! (But I'll probably just end up writing one anyway…)**

**Coming NEXT in 'One Week'**

**­Maybe (Probably) Epilogue! Most likely... Yes!**


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

"ROXAS!" Axel shook Roxas violently. "ROXAS WAKE UP!"

"Ahh! What?" Roxas sat up. "You think you would have learned your lesson by now to NOT PISS ME OFF?" Roxas smacked Axel upside the head.

"Well, now that I know you loooove me I just can't resist!" Axel laughed. "It's not like Xemnas is going to threaten to kick me out again."

"You wait and see. I talked him into keeping you here, I can talk him into having you leave again." Roxas slowly got out of Axel's bed.

"You scare me soo much." Axel rolled his eyes.

Roxas grunted. "This is what I get for asking him to keep you here. I think I'm going to go insane."

"It's only been a week, Roxas." Axel said.

"I know! But it's felt like 2 years!" Roxas laughed.

"Oh, thanks." Axel pushed Roxas.

"So why am I up?"

"Because I haven't woken you up like this in awhile."

Roxas fell back onto the bed, and covered his face with a blanket. "Leave me alone!"

"No!" Axel pulled the blanket off Roxas.

"What do you want, Ax?" Roxas asked, losing patience.

Axel pounced on Roxas and kissed him.

"There. I feel better." Axel smiled. "You can sleep now."

"Suddenly, I'm not tired anymore." Roxas grinned.

Axel laughed. "I figured as much."


End file.
